


All of My Heart

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Lena is on the phone arguing with her mom. After she hung up with her mom you comfort her.





	All of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You were woken up from a peaceful sleep when you heard a phone start ringing, you groaned and nuzzled your face into Lena’s neck. Lena chuckled before turning on the lamp that was on the bedside table. 

She pulled away so that she could see your face, she smiled before kissing your nose causing you to scrunch up your nose. “You stay here while I go answer this.” Lena placed a quick kiss on your lips. “I’ll be right back, I promise.” 

Lena grabbed her phone and walked out of the bedroom you two shared, closing the door behind her. She looked at her phone and saw that it was her mother calling. Sighing she answered the phone, as soon as she answered the phone it was nonstop arguing. 

You could here Lena arguing with whoever had called her. Sitting up in bed, you looked at the bedroom door, debating whether to get up and go make sure she’s okay or to wait for her to come back to bed.

You were just about to get out of bed to go make sure she was okay when the door opened and Lena walked back into the bedroom. Just by looking at her you could tell that whatever happened had upset her.

“Lena?” You got out of bed and walked over to her, wrapping your arms around her and holding her close. “I heard you arguing, what happened?” You were able to move you both back over to the bed so you both could cuddle.

Lena rests her head on your chest, your heartbeat calming her down. “It was my mother who called.” She said after a few minutes of silence.

“I’m sorry, love.” You started tracing random patterns on Lena’s back. You had a feeling it was her mother who called. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“It’s the same thing she always brings up whenever she calls…” She sighs, snuggling closer to you. 

You could tell she didn’t really want to talk about it, you understood. Though she didn’t need to tell you what her mother said, you knew what it was. This wasn’t the first time something like this happened. 

Ever since you and Lena started dating, her mother always tried to get Lena to break up with you. For some unknown reason her mother didn’t like you. You never understood why.

You hook your finger under her chin and lift her chin up so that she’s looking at you. “I know it’s easier said than done, but don’t let what she said get to you.” You let go of her chin and cupped her cheek. “I know she doesn’t like me but I love you and I’m not going to go anywhere, no matter what.” Leaning forward you captured her lips in a kiss.

Lena smiled into the kiss and suddenly straddled you, your hands immediately went to her hips. When air started to become a problem you pulled away. The both of you looking at each other with nothing but love in your eyes.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Lena smiled at you. You pretended to think about it. “(Y/N)!” Lena laughed and lightly smacked your arm.

You laughed as well. “I love you too. I love you with all of my heart.” You moved a hand up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear before pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
